


Desafío

by HikariChan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariChan/pseuds/HikariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspirado en el capítulo 2x11 de OUAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desafío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea1santome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts).



> Pareja: Hook/Archie (rara ya sé)

-¿Crees que puedas cambiarme?- desafío Hook mirando muy de cerca a los ojos del psicólogo mientras lo tocaba con su garfio.

-Creo que todas las personas tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad.- respondió Archie.

-No soy de esas personas, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Y yo os puedo asegurar que sí, que dentro de cada uno, siempre queda algo de bondad.

-¿Bondad? Soy pirata, nosotros no tenemos bondad.

-Pero antes que pirata, sois hombre. – siguió replicando el prisionero.

Y sus labios finalmente quedaron unidos en un largo y profundo beso. Quién sabe, a lo mejor sí que quedaba algo bueno dentro de él.


End file.
